


Her Heartbroken Tears

by ezekiels



Series: Arthur's Maidservant [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen is heartbroken over Arthur’s feelings for Vivian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Heartbroken Tears

“Vivian,” Arthur mumbled in his sleep.

Gwen put her hand to her mouth, trembling and trying not to cry.

After all that they had been through together as master and servant, Gwen had thought things would be different. She was not delusional enough to think Arthur could love her. She had just hoped that perhaps he could have fallen for someone other than the Lady Vivian.

The obnoxious, the conceited, the downright insulting Lady Vivian.

Heartbroken, Gwen sank down to the floor and prayed that her tears would not wake Arthur.


End file.
